(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container for fluids, in particular liquids, such as beer or water, comprising an outer casing, preferably spheroid and preferably made of a rigid material, a gas and/or liquid tight inner casing of a flexible material located inside the outer casing, a valve part for filling the container with a fluid, and at least one vent via which the inside of the outer casing communicates with the outside at least during filling. The invention also pertains to an insert to be mounted on or in an outer casing to form a container and to a method of filling a container.
(2) Description of Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
EP 862 535 discloses a container for fluids comprising an outer and preferably ellipsoid casing of a flexible, pressure resistant material, a gastight inner casing of flexible material located inside the outer casing, and a filling connection for filling the inner casing.
US 2004/0050863 relates to a collapsible bag for dispensing liquids which includes at least one sheet sealed to define an enclosure and a fitment (spout) attached to the enclosure and out through which liquid in the enclosure is dispensed. An interior surface of the one or more sheets has an integral texture to assist with withdrawal of the liquid from the enclosure when collapsed.
WO 00/78665 relates to a beer container comprising an inner hollow shell (11) of blow moulded PET to hold beer, an outer hollow shell (12) of moulded high density polyethylene enclosing and supporting the inner shell and a spear structure (13) including a dispenser tube (14) extending from a bottom interior region of the inner shell (11) through to a dispensing outlet (16) at the top of the outer shell (12).
EP 389 191 relates to a container for transport, storage and dispensing of beverages, such as beer, comprising an outer container (12) of plastics such as PET, and an inner bag (20) of flexible material, such as layered polyethylene.